


The Wanting and the Having 所欲与所得

by racifer



Series: Illogical (√π233/hy7) 传说中的数字系列 [1]
Category: star trek(2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, F/M, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racifer/pseuds/racifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T’Pring与Spock的联结是政治联姻，事实上，更是利益使然。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wanting and the Having 所欲与所得

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wanting and the Having](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



01.  
她听说，他是个半瓦肯半人类。他的母亲是个人类女性，T’Pring相信自己曾在家族聚会上见过她（虽然这可能是个虚假记忆，因为她只是将那些聚会上众多的面孔之一替换成那位女士的模样而已）。看着那些场景，她觉得Amanda Grayson是个和善的女人，不该像T’Pring听说的那样被错待和嘲笑（无论什么时候有人谈到她，都好像那名字会给他们抹黑一样）。

Sarek大使是一位出众并且备受尊崇的瓦肯人，不仅在他的家族之中，在全瓦肯都是如此。作为驻地球大使，他的意见在各色事务上都相当有分量。他同时还是瓦肯科学院招生委员会的成员之一。然而除此之外，T’Pring能从她的父母和周围人那里感觉到，他与Amanda Grayson的婚姻有所失当；T’Pring与Spock的联结则是政治联姻，实际上，更是利益使然。Spock，某种程度上，是……不受欢迎的。在他们的心目中，他的名字带着地球的肮脏。

她无法获得一个完全成型的答案。诸多问题导致了不典型的冲突，而她周围的思想纷纷对她关闭，她意识到自己被带到了联结仪式上，她将不得不自己去发现Spock到底有多糟糕。很好。她顶着繁复的头饰微微扬起头，在层叠的锦绣礼服之下挺直了脊背。

在仪式之中，他看上去和她见过的其他瓦肯男孩没什么区别。暗色的褶边长袍把他衬得有点小，而她的头上却像是顶着座小山一样。她能感觉到他，即使联结当时还没开始，感觉到一个同样被父母装扮起来的人沉默的顺从。

她甚至在仪式尚未结束之前就喜欢上了他。

为了让他们适应联结，适应另一个思想与自己的紧密连接在一起，他们被单独留在了一间日光温室中，他们的父母似乎在外面密切关注着他们。

他的思想像是巨大的浪潮，而她并不认为这是因为他缺乏控制力；只是他的融合能力和思想强度比她自己的要强大得太多了。

他索取，而她给予，只能从他那边略窥一二，他们并肩靠着窗户坐在一起。她不知道他们这样坐了多久，但在某种程度上，那冲击慢慢平息下来，变得像是轻轻扑上海滩的浪花。

“我认为你的父亲娶了你母亲是非常正确的。”她对他说道。夕阳西下，将一切都染成了亮红色。她惊讶地发现自己喜欢这一景象，然后意识到并不是她喜欢——Spock才是喜欢每天中这一时刻的人，而现在通过链接，她也喜欢了起来。

他看着她，眨了眨眼睛，似乎更想要让她自己解释，而不是直接搜索她的头脑。这样很好，因为她也不太确定自己这句冒失的话从何而来。

“人类是瓦肯的盟友。显然我们应当发展亲密的关系：Sarek大使迎娶一名人类并与她养育子女是绝对正确的选择。非常符合逻辑。”她继续说道，对自己点了点头，然后抬手把盘结扭曲的头发放了下来，因为这很疼，而且让她觉得像是脑袋上顶着个抽象派艺术品一样。

他看着她，然后扬起一边眉毛，抬手帮她放下头发，以免它们纠缠到一起。

“教我怎么做那个，”她伸手描画着他的眉毛，说道。 _真迷人（Fascinating）_ 。

他试了。他用手指推高她的眉毛，在她挑起两边的眉毛的时候压低另外一边，但最后还是没有成功。她皱着眉头，一心一意地想做出来，表情都扭曲了，他突然撑不住笑了起来，她本来还觉得气恼，但之后他的脑海中映出了她的样子，于是他们一起放声大笑起来。

她喜欢他，但她必须教会他不能这么放纵地大笑；快乐并不是一种危险的情绪，但允许自己被一种情绪控制，就是允许自己被所有情绪控制，他们的人必须尽量远离这样无拘无束的状态。

她很难操控联结；她对曾经喜欢的食物敬而远之，对曾经喜欢的人抱有怪异的抵触情绪。联结让一切都染上了色彩，而她不确定Spock的感觉是否也同样强烈。当他拿起一块有奶酪的饼干时，她意识到他并没有：她不喜欢Guuran奶酪。

过了一周，她还在慢慢建立抵抗联结的屏蔽，不情愿地拖着进度。这似乎只是他们之间的一个秘密，但仅仅过了三天，她的母亲就让她坐下，对她说道：

“T’Pring。我知道联结让你渴望更加亲密，但不要将亲近与丧失自我混为一谈。你是T’Pring，他是Spock，你们是结合在一起，而不是要成为同样的人。”她并拢手指亲了一下T’Pring，然后收回了手，站起身来，Vulcan耀眼的阳光勾勒出她的剪影。她平静，强健，富有逻辑，终有一日T’Pring也会如此。“我相信我们可以帮助你建立精神防御，”母亲又说道，“你似乎比他要弱。”

这个词带着病态的青色，被愤怒的黑色层层网住：她的母亲感到厌恶，一个半人类半瓦肯的Spock竟是个比她纯瓦肯血统的女儿更好的精神感应者。

T’Pring感到一阵愤懑不平，但即使她的母亲不愿如此，Spock还是在那里，在她的心底，而且T’Pring了解他。

无论生物学上如何，Spock是 _她的_ 家人。是她的人。

02.  
“我要狠狠地教训他们一顿，”她说道。此时他们九岁，她刚刚得知他们的打斗；这就解释了为什么她会突然拗断了手里的触控笔，眼前足有2.5秒钟完全充斥着红色和黑色。“在完全真空的环境之下，瓦肯人的全身血液会在3.2秒之内被抽干。”

他对她挑起一边眉毛，只是因为他能这么做。她了解他。“我不需要你为我而战。”

“别这么荒谬，”她坐到他身边，把自己盘子里的奶酪拨给他，然后从他那边拿了些面包。“你在生理学方面弱于他们——你该庆幸自己在愤怒之下赶上了他们的水平。”

“我比他们更强，”他坚持说道，又把嘴唇上的伤口撕裂了。

“你利用了他们的怯懦和不作为的倾向，以激烈的暴力行为进行反抗，”她对他挑起了眉毛，“你在流血。”

“这没什么。”

“忍受疼痛是不合逻辑的，当然，除非这是惩罚的一部分，而保持肉体创伤的目的是提醒自己，从一开始就不要参与到这种会让自己受伤的行为之中。”

他望着她，这种神情她现在已经很熟悉了。“T’Pring。”

“怎么？”

“你话太多了。”

这是句谢谢，她用肩膀轻撞了他一下，意思是“不用谢”，然后拿出手帕小心拭去绿色的血迹，按在他嘴唇的伤口上。

他没再被激怒过，而在这次“事故”之后，也没有人再去招惹他了。他们怕他，即使依旧心怀不满。

他不再大笑，她很高兴他这样做，却怀念起了那清亮的笑声。这不合逻辑，显然将笑声弱化为愉悦的一挑眉对他更为有利；而他眼中闪烁的光芒，她必须承认，是相当人类的。

他们如此不同。她自知并确信自己永远不会因为身份而被排斥，他却从未被轻易接纳过。她喜欢和很多人在一起的感觉，而他是孤独的，更喜欢与母亲相伴而不是和同龄人在一起。她满足于安居瓦肯，但她感觉得到他渴望翱翔，渴望去触碰那些尚未被发现的星辰。

***

十一岁时，他将项链递给她，认出了这是她母亲的，虽然她从没告诉过他，也没有特别想到过它。

“你怎么知道这是我母亲的？”她接过项链在手中握紧，另一只手撑在一块平滑的大石头上。

“我就是知道，”他回答道，自信满满的话语在她的脑海中像是温暖的蜂蜜。这些事情是他不会问的，他何必多问？她承认自己嫉妒他的能力。她将这作为一个提高自己能力的机会；加固自己的精神壁垒，直到他不能从她这里看到她不想让他看到的东西为止。但有的时候，即使是在她觉得已经成功的时候，她就会发现自己失败了。但她视之为挑战。

当她意识到他有多擅长于此之后，她转向了他们的同伴，谨慎地询问了他身边的人，了解到他们都曾有过这样的时刻：Spock知道他本不该知道的事情——甚至不需要身体接触，他也能越过尚未完全成型的壁垒。这是个教训，也是个成长的机会，但她意识到他们——所有他们同族和其他宗族的孩子们——都错待了Spock。他有一半人类血统，逻辑上他不会成为一个高超的心灵感应者，他本不该拥有和纯血统的瓦肯人一样的能力。

然而他却不仅能和其他瓦肯人令人艳羡地轻易融合，她还曾经见过他和动物、和其他的类人物种、甚至和 _机器_ 进行融合。这也是他具有接触感应能力的证明——她会更彻底地进行测试以确认，因为他也可能只是感觉到了与那些物体有关的个体的思想。

他在学术方面也同样出众。当他显露出远超同龄人、甚至更年长的学生们的资质和能力时，她只是看着，在心底对他露出微笑。

即使是那些讨厌他的教师也只能给他打出完美的分数，他的成功令她满怀喜悦。

***

并不是所有的同学都讨厌他。T’Ren是个滥交的十二岁女孩；沉迷于生殖过程，尤其是跨种族的生殖过程。她在这方面丝毫不加掩饰，公然搜集数据信息，而鉴于Spock是学院里唯一的一个混血种，她对他有兴趣完全不是秘密。

她太过频繁地碰触Spock，他后颈上显露出的绿晕显示出了T’Pring想知道的一切，即使联结还没让她感觉到来自这个对 _她的_ 东西动手动脚的入侵者的挑战。

T’Pring不会放任不管，因此她在一次课间的时候坐到了T’Ren的旁边。T’Ren有些不安地抬头看着她。

很好。

T’Pring什么都没说，只是在T’Ren的对面坐定，脑中不断闪现出形形色色的可怕事情——有些是T’Pring自己能做到的事情，其余相当疯狂的想象更多的是为了烘托气氛，并不代表真正的威胁。当Spock走过来的时候，她碰了碰他的胳膊，并拢手指压上他的食指和中指，给了他一个吻。他对她扬起一边眉毛，她挑高了两边的眉毛以作回应。

T’Ren站了起来，嘟囔了一声礼节性的抱歉，然后忙不迭地逃走了。

“你不认为这样有点过分了吗？”他略带讽刺地问道。

“只是刚好而已，”她反驳道，然后意识到自己需要抹平声音中的尖刻。

T’Ren没再靠近过他，而这话也就传开了：Spock是T’Pring的。

03.  
14岁的时候，激素和信息素开始占据了他们的身体，突然之间他们都发现了，为什么有时一个女人会挑战她的联结伴侣，或者她的联结伴侣要求解开联结；以及为什么，经过了最初的七年，两个人会选择另觅良缘。

T’Pring认为对他进行更亲密的了解是符合逻辑的；去了解如何迅速地纾解他的欲望，以便为Pon Farr到来的时刻做准备，同时让自己享受这一过程，而不是仅仅满足他的需求，毫无快感地被动承受。总之，有所准备是合理的选择。她并不否认自己受到了生理驱动的好奇心，她认为他不是毫无魅力的。

但Spock似乎并不情愿。当她通过连接传达这一意图之时，他的后颈染上了一抹绿晕，他的回复是自己的课业负担很重。他总是有借口。

她试着回想，准确的，确切的，他是从何时起开始逐渐疏远了她，甚至完全是在回避她。

她记不起是从哪一天、哪一次、或是哪月哪年开始的，但确然是在他十一岁到十三岁之间的某一时刻。到现在，有时她已经完全找不到他了，脑海中原本为他留出的空间中回响着他的缺失。

另外一些时候，她可以坐在他身边，让他平和的思绪流过她的，安抚着她，她也回馈给他同样的宁静。有时感觉好像一切都没有变，他好像们依旧能联合起来反抗整个世界，他对她扬起一边眉毛，因为他可以，而她不行。在那些时候，当他们埋头苦思并解决了物理问题，感到快乐无比时，就好像所有事情都一如从前；而其他时候，又如同沧海桑田，再也无法回去了。

T’Pok和T’Priela告诉她，她们已经和联结伴侣一同研究过了如何刺激以达到兴奋；T’Puo显然也已经做过了，从她与Sannek越发亲密的身体接触中看得出来，而他并不是她的联结伴侣。T’Ren则已经做过几轮了，据说还留有一张图表，跟踪记录着不同人的耐力、高潮强度、相互满意度以及器官尺寸。T’Pring不知该震惊还是该觉得有趣，但这更让她决心要得到自己想要的。

这要求是符合逻辑的，但当她对他说“我希望与你发展更加亲密的关系，以了解你的生理机能并建立基线”的时候，他扬起一边眉毛，然后说道：“很有趣。”

就好像这是个恰当的回应一样。

“解释。”  
“我并未意识到你有如此感觉。多谢你的告知。你希望何时安排并开始这一系列的数据收集过程？”

她望着他，他的话语中带着寡淡的蓝色，漠然枯朽，令人吃惊，如同将繁茂化为贫瘠的干旱，而她也兴致不再。她在与其他人的交流中得知，快乐在反馈回路之中的交互作用是非常重要的。毫无疑问他的勉强和对交合抱有科学性的态度会让这一事件缺乏愉悦（T’Ren已经努力向他们证明了，热情可以弥补大多数的失误；T’Puo比她更可靠，也已经证明了这一发现），那么如果不是出于Pon Farr和繁殖的目的，又何必这样去做呢？她意识到她与Spock之间的性关系将会降低为一种必需，而非快乐。

她没有定下日期，他们也没有再谈过这件事。

***

即使如此，她也没有和其他人尝试过，虽然的确有人作此请求。在她伸手去拿笔或是文件、擦过另一只手的时候，有些思想向她敞开，微妙地传递邀请，或是一阵奇思异想的冲击。他们的某些同伴想象力非常丰富，似乎全然脱离实际情况（不仅是瓦肯人的身体，更可能是所有类人生物的身体都无法弯曲成那种姿态）。他们让她的小腹和尾椎附近积聚起一团热流。

她不愿意放弃自己和Spock之间的关系，不是在她仍十分喜欢他的时候。他们自童年起就共同计划着他们的未来。

她依旧为他学术上的优秀而感到自豪，而当她的基于Surak教义的道德和逻辑理论赢得了认可的时候，他上扬的眉梢让她满足。她思想中的那片地方，几乎向来是空的，在红热的夕阳下温暖。这常会让她联想到他，每当此时她都以为，他们会好起来的。

她将这归因于他害羞；或是混血的血统让他在某方面有所缺陷；亦或是他希望在被她了解之前先了解自己，性方面的亲密常会导致联结的迅速扩张，而他现在——不，他一向——都非常注重隐私。他的思想是他自己的，只分享自己想要分享的，还要经过深思熟虑。

这是非常人类的情感；在被他人了解之前先了解自己。自七岁起拥有一个联结伴侣的目的，就是让你拥有一个可以完全依靠的人，保证Pon Farr能够成功渡过，血液燃烧能够被充分满足；如此，结合和婚姻才能稳定，社会才得以稳定。作为一个人的联结伴侣，了解他是正常的；但她和Spock是个例外，是个古怪的、出乎意料的反常状况：他们的同伴们都因为联结而走得更近，她和Spock却是越走越远——而她无力使之停止。

有些时候，当她退一步，以纯粹的分析眼光来审视他们的时候，她发现自己根本不想停下。

04.  
他们十五岁的时候，Tarsus IV的消息震动了整个联邦。殖民项目紧急叫停，而T’Pring，带着绝对是病态的沉迷，一直追踪着全息影像的直播进展，看着幸存者得到安置，Kodos的尸体被转移，Winona Kirk紧握着那把终结了Kodos性命的相位枪，好像恨不能再杀他一次一样。影像的旁白解释道，她的小儿子Kirk正是幸存者之一。

Spock在她所说的凹地处找到了她。他站在她身边，看着摄像机的镜头扫过，然后突然回转，定格在了两个年轻男性的身上。

两人都是类人生物，像是地球人类；一个是棕发，另一个是金发。棕发人类以保护性的姿态伸出手臂搭在金发体型稍小的那个人的肩膀上，全然忽视了其外的一切，似乎身旁的男孩就是他的整个世界。他们似乎坐在了为穿梭机而准备的降落地点的中央，对周围的一切视若无睹。两人面容相似，表明他们很可能是兄弟；金发的那个脸上一片空茫。

“我的母亲对那些幸存的儿童发出了邀请。她相信应用逻辑的方式可能给他们带来在别处寻觅不得的安宁。”

“这是个令人敬佩的想法，”Spock说道，既非赞同亦非否认。她转头看着他，片刻之后他也看向了她，眼中映出两个男孩的影像。这时她本该能轻易地解读他的思想，但她却从没成功过。

“这在道德上是不被许可的，”她说道，试探着她认为的边界。T’Pol相当冷酷地恪守逻辑；道德则是第二好的事情。有时候Spock会让她联想到T’Pol。

“诚然，但这是符合逻辑的。”

“这是——”

“多数人的利益重于少数人、或个人的需求，”他严肃地说道，浅灰色的声音中带着一根有力地跃动着的蓝线：他是认真的。

“这很可怕，”她说道，“这让你变得和那些嘲笑过你血统的孩子没什么两样了。”

“我不会容忍——”

“Spock，”她打断了他的话，努力保持平静，但她很生气，她已经许久未曾尝到气愤的陌生滋味了。“你的父亲正要去地球。你不和他一起走吗？”

“我无意拜访那颗行星，”他说道，从她身边走开，上了台阶。“我会和我的母亲一起留在这里。”

她不是有意这样说的——她不想让这话被曲解成负面意味。他简单地无视了自己生理学上的另一面，完全变成了一个她不了解的陌生人，这让她希望能找到什么办法让一切重来。他的表现无可挑剔，一如既往。

但他已经不再属于 _她_ 。

她认为他甚至不再属于他的母亲，或是他自己。他沉沦于自身的冲突与挣扎之中。她不知道该怎么让他明白，在Surak之前，瓦肯人就深陷于自身的冲突与挣扎，险些毁了自己。

05.  
他炸飞了一间实验室。

此时他们16岁，他炸飞了整整 _一侧楼_ 的实验室。Sacchek教授跑出来的时候身上着火，还冒着烟，但Spock当时正在餐厅，所以没人能直接把矛头指向他。

但这不意味着她不知道他心中的内疚，感觉不到深绿和深红色的满足感盘旋在他心底，带着恶意的热度；这感觉如此强烈，以至于他无法从他们的联结中完全屏蔽掉。

她没有问，他也没有说，没有像他曾经那样让她走进他的内心。但也许，错在她的身上；她本可以在他身边坐下，逼着他把事情和盘托出，向他保证她站在他这边，因为她绝不会支持其他任何人。

他们越走越远，而她对此几乎束手无策。

他努力执着，总有一天会成为他们之中最棒的一个，但她发现自己在犹疑……她想不想成为最棒的那个人的妻子，愿不愿意安于责任，接受荣誉和政治联姻，让这些取代自己丈夫的存在。她知道，其实这些才是整件事情的关键；甚至当他在这里的时候，他其实也 _不在_ ；他的心思远在星辰之间，在她无意、也不想追随他去的地方。

他很少参与社交；他知道其他人对他的鄙夷和恐惧；与其面对众多人的猜忌与偏见，不如超越所有人，然后回到家中。他与母亲非常亲近——所有人都知道侮辱Amanda Grayson就是在招惹Spock的怒火，没人想这么做。他不是个孩子了，不会对他们进行身体上的攻击（但显然他可以在他们还在屋子里的时候炸飞他们的办公室）。瓦肯人很早以前就发现了，身体暴力不是复仇的唯一办法。

她的母亲曾和一位年轻的人类心灵感应者打过交道，他郑重其事地看着T’Pring，然后说道：“我可以用我的大脑杀了你。”

这当然是无稽之谈；这孩子的能力就像满屋喧嚣之中的一抹耳语一样微弱，但之后她看着Spock，想到：他能用他的大脑杀死我们。

虽然如此，他们还会有一些短暂相处的时刻，例如一同在图书馆里学习，她阅读生物学和医学论文，而他，越来越多地，开始阅读Surak的哲学著作，而非行星学和天文学的文章，像曾经的她的Spock那样。

“你想成为第二个Surak吗？”她半是打趣半是认真地问道。

“没有Surak的教诲，瓦肯人会变得好战，像我们认为的罗慕兰人那样。倾向于感受激烈的情绪并立刻内化是所有瓦肯人的天性，正因如此……冥想与加强自我控制的练习是必要的。”

“是的，”她同意道，放下了手中的资料看着他。

“我是半人类，”他说道，“我的负担更重；我会尝试完成Kolinahr。”

“完成Kolinahr。”

“是。”

她没有说，她觉得这是他最后一次尝试向瓦肯社会证明他的价值；尝试成为一名瓦肯人，或是成为人类，虽然在生理上他既非人类，亦非瓦肯。

但她从未经历过这样的身份认同危机，因此她不能这么说；她一直也永远都是个彻头彻尾的瓦肯人。她的观点是一个特权，她明白这一点，也知道他会多么消极地回应，做出怎样完全不中听的评论。她知道他一直在与这种矛盾做斗争，从她认识他的那天起就是这样；如果这能让他安定下来，她一句反对的话也不会说的。

“如果你真的下决心完成训练，我肯定你会很出色，”她说道。他在控制情绪方面已经胜过了很多同龄人。

但如果能达到百分之百的完美，Spock绝不会仅仅安于出色。

她看着他坚定地追逐目标，几乎接近执念一般，16岁悄然变成17岁，然后成了18岁，她甚至没注意到时间已经过了这么久。

她将精力用在了学业上，到了20岁的时候，她发现自己厌倦了维护Spock。她珍爱他——她会保存他的katra，在他故去之后悼念他，但她很难认定Spock对她也会如此。

06.  
遇见Stonn时她18岁。

他不是她家族的成员，他在审美上也不算出众；他的耳朵太显眼，耳尖太平，鼻子有点塌，但他的思想是充满活力的紫色，以及像是绿洲中的植被一样的绿色。他的思想对她开放，他并不执着，也没有什么涌向她的幻想，只是当他对上她的目光的时候，颈后染上一抹绿意。

他们的第一个吻是偶然的手指相触，他擦过她的手指，让她感到沉重和温暖，呼吸渐渐平稳舒缓下来，意识之后逐渐被Stonn生机勃勃的色彩填满。这不是她所习惯的思想，也不是Spock的代替——即使没有联结，Spock的思想也一直都更加神秘莫测——它是开放的，只因对她的喜爱和尊重，别无其他。

在调情从手上延伸到唇上之后，她把这件事告诉了母亲。

她轻抚着T’Pring的头发，说道：“和其他人有所尝试是符合逻辑的。如果成为S'chn T'gai Spock的伴侣令你不快，那么你有权做出挑战。你现在还年轻，何不去探索自己喜欢什么，等到时刻到来的时候不致惊慌。”

T’Pring看着她，母亲怜爱地在她的指尖印下一吻。“过了这么久你才开始寻找另一个吸引你的人，真是不容易。”

“我很忠诚，”她下意识地回护Spock。所有瓦肯人对他的揣测似乎都与她认识的他大相径庭，虽然他是个孤僻而执拗的人，但他依旧是出类拔萃的，值得尊敬而非恐惧或偏见。

“你对他的感情可能很深，但是想想，T’Pring：这感情是浪漫的、本质上是性方面的，或是纯精神友谊的、家人般的情谊？”

当然，就是这个问题。至今11年的联结比她的半生时间还要长，她不知道没有他在自己的意识中会是怎样，或许只是她太怯懦。或许她是对曾经的那个男孩不能放手，那个常常大笑、要等她告诉他不要这样的时候才会停下的男孩，他说她话太多，他无视警告、带着自己的宠物走进荒野，他为了给她修电脑而和机器融合。她不认识如今的这个人了，这个沉默寡言的、只与母亲交心的人；这个对抗着整个星球的人。

她忠诚于他们的过去，但她感到和他……没有未来。

她约Stonn出来，在他的公寓里亲吻他。这个吻有些笨拙，但不知何故令人兴奋。她感到……

她感到自己好像卸下了背负着的重担，不再只有研究能给她带来欢乐和满足。Stonn没想让她为任何事情负责，她也无需这样做。他没有与她联结，她也一样——他们不是因为家族政治或父母之命而在一起的，只是因为自己的选择。她之前没有意识到这是多么自由的事情。

她整整一个周末都没有想过Spock；就像联结已经断开了一样，但其实并没有。它只是失去了活力和效用，她第一次失去了对它的感知。

他们全都放了手——只是她花了更长时间才意识到，他们已经长大了，走上了不同的路，尽管她竭尽全力想要挽回——也许他也一样，这完全有可能，虽然她发现他唯一的努力就是消失。

或许她需要看到另一条路；或许她就像谚语中的那匹马一样，喝水不能强按头，只能被引向水源——她总要自己得出结论和启示；这件事似乎也没什么不同。

她想她可以同时拥有Stonn和Spock；既能保持政治稳定，让家族满意，又能拥有自己的生活，和一段令她开心的陪伴。

Stonn可以保留他的联结伴侣，她也可以保留自己的，他们可以在其间相会，得到满足。

非常符合逻辑。

07.  
她以为他会去瓦肯科学院——否则他还能在哪里学习并精通Kolinahr？

她毫不怀疑他们会接收他；他的成绩无懈可击，他的测试结果也非常完美——拒绝他无疑是在承认偏见的存在。

所以，当她收到邀请到他家来见他的时候，她本以为他是要单独告诉她这个好消息的。

“什么？”她说道。她一定是……听错了。

“我要去星际舰队，”Spock重复了一遍。

她看着他，努力压制心中涌起的一阵欣喜之情。“但是——Spock。科学院当然会接受你的申请。”

“的确。但我拒绝了。”

“你拒绝了。没有瓦肯人会拒绝的。”

“既然我是半人类，那么这一陈述依旧无误。”

她看着他，突然间失去了耐心。“对有关你出身的评论仍然如此敏感是不合逻辑的，Spock。你做的事情真的非常了不起，无论你的基因组成如何。”

“持续排斥社会中的某一个体也是不合逻辑的。在没有恰当的动力的情况下，我又怎能继续进步？”

“有人认为逆境就足以成为动力。”

“那些这样做的人的智力应当受到质疑。”

“你已经决定了。”如果他已然下定决心的话，继续争论下去是不合逻辑的，然而她想与他融合，想 _让他_ 看到他有多傻；多顽固；多像那些人。

“的确。但我会回来的……在那个时候。”他自然是在委婉地指plak-tow（血热）和Pon Farr，像他们所有人提及它时的那样；为这残存的一点旧日遗迹而羞愧。他们用仪式来美化它，假装将它作为他们的一部分来尊重，然而他们都厌恶它带来的干扰，厌恶它对他们的文化的嘲讽——为其代表的内在矛盾。

即便是Surak也没能找到一个十全十美的解决办法——逻辑上这是一项生理功能，然而确是逻辑无法控制的。

“Spock，”她叹息道，伸手握住了他的手，满怀深情地轻触他的手指，像是他的姐妹、表亲、或是亲密的朋友那样。

“我相信，”他说道，眼中古怪的神情证明他已经知道了Stonn的事情，“你不会因我的离去而痛苦。”

这句话有些刺耳，但任何辩解都是谎言，于是她任他抽回了手，转身走开。毫无疑问，他的母亲正等着帮他收拾行李。

一周之后，Spock走了，其他瓦肯人似乎都对此绝口不提。

她本以为，既然他们的联结已经被弃置一旁，那么她不会太过明确地感受到他的缺失，但她却真真切切地感受得到每一刻。

不再有外来的屈尊或愤怒或骄傲或辩白的情绪了。他离开的一周之后，她看着夕阳，却没有感到一丝满足，似乎她必须重新发掘自我。

联结让她知道他还活着，但她依旧感到悲痛——她无力阻止。

Stonn关切地望着她，意识中是一片安静的灰蓝色。她抚摸过他的手指，拉着他倒在了床上。她希望仅仅作为自己，去了解他。

08.  
六年之后，他为了庆祝母亲的生日而归来。这是件大事，因此整个家族都聚齐了；Amanda Grayson毕竟是Sarek的妻子，家族至少不会让她被排斥。

6年来，T’Pring一直在等着她和Stonn的尝试什么时候会结束——或许不是在等着，但从逻辑上来说，她应该离开他，再找一个新的伴侣。现在他们像是夫妻一样生活，而她越来越希望能看到他们的孩子，希望知道如果他们联结了的话会是怎样。这令人不安；她本以为这段交往仅止于此：一段性方面的交往。然而他却是那个化解她的挫折，丰富她的生活的人，她对于他也是一样。他是当她站不稳时想要伸手去握的那只手，而这……这让她感到不安。

更让她不安的是，在她见到他之前，她甚至不知道Spock回到了瓦肯。他倾身听着Amanda Grayson在说着什么，一只手搭在她的背上。他看起来……更像人类了。

她情不自禁地通过连接表达了自己的震惊；轻轻的一挑眉让她明白，他和从前一样能够清楚地读懂她。他穿过人群向她走来，她想着他比以前高了，也瘦了，他的肩膀挺得更直，也不再防御般地抬着下巴。他……在某种程度上安定下来了，她想到。

Spock对她挑起一边眉毛，拉起她的手问候道：“T’Pring。”

“Spock。”

“你还好吗？”

“我很好。你喜欢在星际舰队的生活吗？”

“很有挑战性，”他诚实地说道，她为他感到高兴。

“那么你在做什么？”

“我教书。”

他可能还想就此展开叙述一番，但她被他脖子上的一块瘀伤分了神——不。不是暴力导致的那种瘀伤，而是一个热切的情人留下的吻痕。她仍旧不会只挑起一边眉毛，但可以两边一起，甚至是不自觉地就这样做了。她原以为他是无性恋者，但或许并非如此。

他是她的联结伴侣，虽然她已经选择了别人，但她还是感觉到一阵不合逻辑的嫉妒，就像在他们小的时候她对T’Ren的感觉一样。他又挑起一边眉毛看着她，挑战她会不会开口相问（“为什么是这个人？”“你希望解开联结吗？”“我们之间究竟算什么？”“你是否像我一样已经对此感到厌倦？”）。但她没有问，他也没有做出任何解释。她不了解这个Spock。这个Spock有着坚定的步伐，会转身从一众高等委员会成员面前走开去回复讯息，不因为身体上显露出性爱的痕迹而羞耻，用错误的语调说着正确的言辞——从他嘴里说出的“生生不息，繁荣昌盛”听起来前所未有地像一句侮辱。

她不知道他去了哪里，但他很关心他的母亲，大抵会陪在她的身边。T’Pring走出门去，望着日落，看看他的亲近是不是会让它变得更加美丽，让她再一次感到喜爱之情。

“Jim，”Spock对着通讯器说道，眺望天际的最后一抹余晖。他的声音中含着温暖，喜爱，金色和蓝色，即使听上去依旧严谨平和。“我不明白为何——是的。关键不是——”他停了下来，她看到他肩膀放松，眉间舒展，身体重心移向一侧。这是他的微笑。“你是正确的。我从未参加过小林丸号的测试。但，那是我设计的。”又一次停顿。“帮助你作弊是不合逻辑的。”停顿，微微的一挑眉，脸上泛起一丝绿意，像是猛的一拳毫无防备地击打在她心底。“是，即使有那个数据库。”

“怎么了？”Stonn问道，用那种让她分心的方式轻抚着她的手指。她靠在他的身边，沉溺于他令人安慰的存在，他容易接近的思想，那里永远不会将她拒之门外。

“我会在两天之内回家，”Spock继续说道，“尽量不要因为我不在而导致将军——还有McCoy医生——心力交瘁，”Spock对那个“Jim”说道，他的声音不可思议地带着宠溺，就好像他觉得这个男人会引发那位将军和医生心脏衰竭是一件可笑而非可怕的事。

这真是……很奇妙。

“没事，”她对Stonn说道，转身给Spock留出私人空间。“什么都没有。”

她还有至少七年才会迎接血热降临，到那时再决定后半生的道路也不迟。她可以暂时拥有Stonn，Spock也可以拥有他的Jim。

或许多年之后他会不再想要她；他会比现在更加认同自己的人类一面，会选择和自己的人类伴侣一同度过Pon Farr。

这是有可能的。或者他可以和Jim在一起，她也可以和Stonn一同生活，但他们会一起度过Pon Farr。

她跟着Stonn悄悄走开。她拉起他的手，沿着他的手指来回抚摸，看着他在快感中慢慢闭上了眼睛，嘴唇略略分开。她可以一连几个小时都看着他，这不合逻辑，有的时候她希望自己还和Spock足够亲近，可以这样告诉他：“我想我可能会选择Stonn——我们并不是命定的另一半，我也不知道以何标准去评断我们的联结，只知道这并不正常，但我对他有一种不可抑制的热情，以我最好的判断和一切的逻辑解释，我——我想我爱上他了。”

在他们小的时候，Spock能保守她的秘密。联结仍在，也一直都会在，直到他进入Pon Farr期，她必须在至爱的两人之间选择其一的时候。一个是她不再了解但对她有所承诺的人，另一个是她像对伴侣那样爱着的，但没有对她保证过什么的人。

她什么都没说；也没有从联结投射给他任何事情。两天之后，他坐上飞船返回地球，她再没听到过他的消息。

她在学着将一些事情告诉Stonn，他也一样；但有些事情最好还是等到他们完全信任彼此的时候再说，否则将会造成无谓的伤害。

09.  
上次看见Spock已经是六个月之前的事情了。她舒展身体躺在床上，浑身发热，风铃在微风的吹拂下叮铃作响。她的双腿架在Stonn的肩膀上，脚跟用力在他的背上扣紧，他吸吮着她的阴核，舌尖在上面戳刺舔弄，直到她陷入潮热失神的迷蒙之境——这是她允许自己拥有的一种放纵。

地面震动起来，Stonn警觉地抬起了头。她转过头来，他飞快地在床单上擦了擦脸，但她还是看见了他下巴上一片晶亮的好笑模样。地面又是一阵震颤，强烈得扬起了漫天沙尘，从窗外直吹进来。她抓起长袍捂住口鼻，向外望去——地平线上亮起不可思议的刺目光芒，但那不是太阳。颤动之后，传来一阵隆隆巨响。

意识中的集体恐慌——像黑色、棕色、赤红色夹杂着惨淡的蓝色——大气层中落下一道道的火光，坠落在地面上，在瓦肯星上，而这不可能是自然现象。不可能——他们被袭击了。一定是的。

她恐慌地瞪大了眼睛，意识到自己平静的面具滑脱，意识到她迅速失去了自己的情绪控制，但她的星球行将毁灭，有人在呼叫星际舰队——他们必须立刻撤离。有人一定得做些 _什么_ ，虽然就算他们做了她也感觉不到，甚至集体的意识都完全开放、可以被感知到了。

“T’Pring，这是怎么——”Stonn的话只说了一半，带着困惑的黄色。

“我不知道，”她回答道，握住他的手把他拉了回来，远离窗边，在天花板下面被墙壁包围着有一种虚幻的安全感。她抓起通讯器——如果可能有人知道出了什么事情的话，那个人一定是T’Pau。

“怎么回事？”一接通T’Pau的住所她就问道。

_“已经通知了星际舰队，”_ Storrik平静的声音从另一端传来， _“他们派了舰艇前来疏散人员，直到可以采取措施——相信瓦肯正在经历——”_

“是，”她不耐地打断了他的话，在她身旁生命正在不断消散，每一次都感觉像是被利刃刺穿一样疼。“我看得见瓦肯正在经历什么。如果有任何新发现的原因请通知我。”

震动越来越强，她已经很难站稳了。她想到，无论是否符合逻辑，这一定会停下的：这震颤（对于现在的猛烈扭曲、起伏震荡来说这个描述太过温和了）到一定时候就会停止的。甚至在房屋开始开裂，长长的裂缝不断延伸，碎片和碎块开始簌簌落下的时候她依旧抱有这样的想法，如同顽抗的幻想。最终地面也开始在压力之下裂开，她能看到外面的地面边缘如同锯齿般参差不齐，上下前后起伏移动，就像是在争斗一样。

她不知道紧紧握着Stonn的手是帮助还是灾难，他比她高大得多，如果他掉下去的话，她会被他一起拉下去——但她不能放手，即使她已经明白瓦肯星将要分崩离析，她还是更想拉着他的手。

“快跑！”她喊道，她的声音粗粝而尖锐，这是恐惧——她感到全然的恐惧，她急促地喘息着，胸口紧窒。他们向外跑着，感到房子越来越热，在他们跑过一个转角的时候，她意识到里面的物件着了火，火势渐渐向外蔓延，跃动的火舌兴奋地爬上了整座房子。

空气中充满了浓烟和沙尘，她的眼睛被熏得不停流泪，其他瓦肯人发出的刺耳的尖叫声，恐慌和不理智的恐慌让她无法做出任何理性判断。

她看着Stonn，没头没脑地说道：“我想看见我们的孩子。”

他看着她，吞咽了一下，因为瓦肯人不能说谎，因此他不能对她说他们会活下来的。“我也想，”他说道，吻了她一下，就像一句再见。

他们必须尽快从火场中跑出去，房子在他们周围逐渐坍塌，大片碎块砸在地上，如同坟墓，真是相当可怕的应景。

她喘不过气来，Stonn也不见了——她的手边空无一物，她找不到他，这让她放慢了脚步。她扫描房屋破碎的残骸找寻着他，但她既看不见他，也扫描不到他——他离开了她。脚下的地板向旁边一滑，她站立不稳，掉下来的拱门直接砸中了她的腿。逃不掉了，她想到，她肯定会死在这里——唯一的问题是她会被砸死还是活活烧死。

一根横梁掉了下来，砸在她的胸口，她咳嗽着，无望地用力想把它推开，因为求生的本能永远比逻辑更强。每一次咳嗽，她都能尝到血的味道，她已经完全无法呼吸了。

她的眼前渐渐昏暗下去，然后爆发出如同落日般的赤红，温暖，挚爱，如此熟稔。

_Spock_ ，她想到。Spock在瓦肯星上。

她希望他能 _平安_ ，尽力打开联结将她的心意传递过去，但她不知道她能不能……他能不能感觉得到，夹杂在那么多濒死的尖叫声之中。

因为他们所有人都知道，他们即将死去。

_不要悲伤，_ 她通过联结想到， _生生不息，繁荣昌盛。_

她感到了寒冷，想着就闭上眼睛休息一下。一会儿，她要通过联结告诉他： _快跑_ 。

她没能做到。


End file.
